Animated Dead Leaving Graveyard
Event Description The deputy of the province informs you that the caretaker of a local graveyard has seen animated dead who rise from their graves at night and head somewhere outside the cemetery. The caretaker believes these are the pranks of a young magician who settled recently on the outskirts of the city not far from the graveyard. However, the caretaker is too afraid to make sure he is right by tracking the dead. The people of the province are very afraid of what is happening. (-2 Mood.) Options and Consequences #You can cope with the dead yourselves! #*? #Hire a team of adventurers. (-200g) #*Your deputy hires a team of adventures. They easily track the reanimated dead and find out that they are traveling to the nearest inn. There, they are met by someone wearing a black cloak with a huge hood that completely hides his face. This someone orders the zombies to remove all of their jewels, weapons and the remaining clothes, put them into a cart and then return to the graveyard. (+2 Mood.) #*#Take all the loot from the thief and execute him. #*#*Your units manage to waylay the grave robber. They caught him, took the loot from him and handed him over to your executioners. What should be done with the loot? (see options below) #*#Take all the loot from the thief and throw him into the dungeon. #*#*Your units manage to waylay the grave robber. They seize him, take the loot and throw him into the dungeon. What should be done with the loot? #*#*#Take it to the treasury. #*#*#*The things taken from the grave robber have been delivered to the treasury. (receive 3 low-mid tier items) #*#*#Distribute it among the soldiers as a reward for their work. #*#*#*(no apparent effect) #*#Scold and release them. (-1 Mood.) #Execute the magician. (+2 Mood.) #*Your executioner executes the magician, though he failed to obtain a confession. But the young sorcerer has time before he dies to curse the executioner, causing his teeth to fall out. The graveyard caretaker informs you that now that the warlock has been executed, the dead have ceased rising from their graves. #*#Wonderful! (no apparent effect) #*#Give the executioner 50g for his work. (no apparent effect) #Perform a Pacify the Soul ritual. (-20c) #*Your magicians have performed a Pacify the Soul ritual. The dead have ceased to rise from their graves. (-20 gems) (+2 Mood.) #*#Wonderful! (no apparent effect) #*#Pay the magicians for their work. (-50g) (no apparent effect) #*Your magicians have performed a Pacify the Soul ritual. The graveyard caretaker informs you that the dead are nonetheless coming to unlife and wandering at night. #*#I did everything I could. #*#*? #*#Hire a team of adventurers. (-200g) #*#*(See adventurer options above) #*#*(Alternate outcome) Your deputy hires a team of adventurers. They easily track the animated dead and find out that they are indeed going to the young magician's house. The team also manages to find out that this magician is preparing an army of the dead to overthrow the local government. #*#*#Execute the magician. #*#*#*? #*#*#Draw and quarter the magician and flog the deputy! #*#*#*? #*#*#Scold and release them. (-1 Mood.) #*#Execute the magician. #*#*? Category:Events Category:Random Events